La pozione
by Reoplano
Summary: Non tutte le pozioni vengono per nuocere: una nuova, esilarante avventura di Severus  Piton.


**Titolo:** La Pozione

**Autore/data**: Carlo (ottobre 2005)

**Beta-reader:** Ida59

**Tipologia:** one -shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** comico

**Personaggi**: Piton Lupin Sirius Madama Rosmerta Silente e alcuni allievi assortiti

**Pairing**: nessuno

**Epoca**: HP 5° anno

**Avvertimenti**: OOC parodistico

**Riassunto: **Non tutte le pozioni vengono per nuocere: una nuova, esilarante avventura di Severus Piton.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**LA POZIONE**

A Madama Rosmerta la burrobirra andò di traverso quando vide chi entrava dalla porta; il Professor Piton, in completino rosso a fiori, la salutò con un inusuale:

"Ciao bella Topa!" e si sedette davanti al bancone del bar, distribuendo sorrisi.

Remus Lupin e Sirius Black erano meno sorpresi, anche se non per questo meno impressionati.

"Certo che la nuova pozione inventata da Severus deve essere proprio una forza" disse Sirius spostando la cannuccia con cui stava bevendo un burrochinotto (non tutti lo sanno, ma Sirius Black è, o era, astemio).

"Potrebbe farci un sacco di soldi se la mettesse in vendita" rincarò la dose Remus, anche lui scostando la cannuccia da cui stava bevendo un burroprosecchino.

Piton li vide (difficile non notarli, erano gli unici altri due avventori del locale) e li salutò agitando una mano, subito riprendendo un fitto dialogo con la Rosmerta, cercando di intortarsela per bene: anche i maghi non vivono di sole pozioni!

"E come l'ha chiamata questa pozione?" chiese Sirius a Remus, mentre, senza farsi notare, cercava di disincastrare la cannuccia da un canino.

"Boh... mi pare Prozac +, un nome che non funzionerà mai!" gli rispose Remus, posando la cannuccia ed iniziando a lappare il bicchiere di burroprosecchino (macchiato con il burrocampari rosso, praticamente una burrobicicletta).

"Aaaah… " proseguì Sirius "mi sa che gliene chiederò una fiala. Ma sai che stamani l'ho sentito cantare sotto la doccia?" proseguì Sirius "Te la ricordi la sigla di quel telefilm, ma sì, Sandokan, quella che faceva…"

"Sandokan, Sandokan, lalala lalala lallaro " canticchiò Remus.

"Proprio quella!" continuò Sirius "Solo che lui ha cambiato le parole, in realtà canticchiava: Voldemort, Voldemort, lallalll…"

"Ma sei scemo?" lo interruppe Remus mettendogli una mano davanti alla bocca "Lo sai che quel nome non va pronunciato!"

"Ma Remus, se canticchio 'colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato, colui-che-non-deve-essere-nominato lallla ecc ecc ' non viene bene" si scusò Sirius con tono lamentoso.

In quel momento quattro studenti entrarono rumorosamente nel locale. I primi due si stavano avvicinando al bancone, quando videro chi stava parlando con Madama Rosmerta.

"Oddio, c'è Piton!" sussurrò il primo e tentò di frenare lo slancio, ma gli ultimi due, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, lo travolsero. Il trambusto che ne seguì attirò l'attenzione di Piton che si voltò, ancora sorridente.

"Ragazzi! Venite a bere una burrobirra con me!"

I quattro, tutti Grifondoro, come si poteva facilmente evincere dai ricami delle loro giacche, si stavano spostando lentamente verso la parete di fondo, lo sguardo rivolto a Piton, le mani tese leggermente all'infuori e con i palmi rivolti all'indietro, come per tenersi in equilibrio.

"Su venite!" continuò Piton "Non abbiate paura!" e così dicendo fece un cenno verso di loro.

"Ggggrazzzie Professore." mormorò il più coraggioso dei quattro "Ma sssssstavamo ussssscendo… "

"Su coraggio!" lo interruppe Piton, agitando di nuovo la mano verso di loro "Non vi mangio mica! O, almeno, non oggi." e rise.

Madama Rosmerta sembrava deliziata e guardava Piton con la stessa aria del gatto che si è mangiato l'uccellino, invece i quattro Grifondoro sembravano/erano completamente terrorizzati.

La porta si aprì di nuovo ed altri tre studenti fecero il loro ingresso nella locanda.

I capelli biondi e i modi bruschi fecero subito riconoscere in uno dei tre il giovane Malfoy, mentre i suoi due compagni altri non erano che gli stolidi Tiger e Goyle.

Malfoy sorrise quando vide i Grifondoro allineati sulla parete di fondo, bianchi e palesemente spaventati. Si avvicinò al più piccolo dei quattro tanto da fargli sentire il suo alito alla menta. Anche Tiger e Goyle stavano sorridendo (quando il capo sorride, tutti sorridono!) ma il sorriso di Malfoy sparì più velocemente dello stipendio di un metalmeccanico al supermercato quando, riflesso nello specchio posto dietro i quattro, vide chi era la fonte delle loro paure.

"Pppppppprofffesssor Piton… " disse Malfoy girandosi di colpo.

"Il Pppppprofessor Piton!" dissero in coro Tiger e Goyle.

"Cara Rosmerta, nel tuo locale si è formato uno strano eco." bisbigliò confidenzialmente Piton a Madama Rosmerta.

"Non mi direte anche voi che stavate uscendo… "

"In effetti, è così." disse Malfoy alla velocità della luce, ed alla stessa velocità, prima ancora di finire la frase, era già fuori dal locale, tanto che le ultime lettere delle parole da lui pronunciate si persero nel 'clunk' della porta che si chiudeva.

La fuga di Malfoy fu come un segnale di start ad una gara di motocross: i quattro Grifondoro ed i due Serpeverde rimasti si lanciarono verso l'uscita contemporaneamente e, se non fosse che in quattro cercavano di uscire spingendo la porta, mentre gli altri due cercavano di fare la stessa cosa tirandola, sarebbero spariti anche loro in un battere di ciglia.

Remus Lupin e Sirius Black avevano seguito la scena in assoluto silenzio: le cose si erano svolte così in fretta che non avevano nemmeno fatto tempo a posare i bicchieri. Sirius Black era appoggiato alla sedia, la cannuccia ormai inutile infilata in bocca, gli occhi sbarrati e le orecchie ben dritte (come si conviene ad un cane di razza!), Remus Lupin era stato sorpreso mentre era ancora impegnato in un inizio di lappata, il busto leggermente piegato in avanti, la lingua infilata nel bicchiere e gli occhi altrettanto sbarrati: le orecchie invece erano… ma questo non importa!

Piton, posato il boccale di burrobirra ormai vuoto sul bancone e lanciato un bacio immaginario a Madama Rosmerta, si diresse tranquillamente verso i due amici, come se lo strano comportamento degli studenti non lo avesse minimamente sorpreso.

"Ricordati la pozione che mi hai promesso!" disse alle sue spalle la padrona del locale.

"E come potrei dimenticarlo?" le rispose Piton girando la testa verso di lei, ma non smettendo di camminare.

"Ciao Severus." disse Sirius Black.

"Sciao Severus." disse Remus Lupin, con la lingua ancora infilata nel bicchiere.

Senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso (ma d'altronde anche il "vecchio" Piton non lo avrebbe fatto) Piton si sedette, ed avvicinato il viso a quello dei due amici disse in tono confidenziale:

"Le ho promesso una pozione Cosmeticus, non vedo l'ora di vedere che effetto farà su di lei, come minimo le rassoder… "

"Abbiamo capito!" lo interruppe Remus imbarazzato, poiché il tono da lui tenuto era stato sì confidenziale, ma con un volume tale da non lasciare dubbi sul fatto che chiunque nel raggio di un isolato lo aveva sentito chiaramente.

Madama Rosmerta dal canto suo sorrise e scrollò leggermente la testa dicendo qualcosa del tipo "Che simpatico ragazzaccio… ".

"Piuttosto," continuò Sirius, "ci sapresti spiegare lo strano comportamento di quegli studenti? Capisco che i Grifondoro possano avere timore di te, ma gli altri tre erano tuoi Serpeverde." rimarcò Sirius, enfatizzando per bene la parola 'tuoi'.

Piton prese tempo, controllò per bene se le maniche della camicia erano allacciate, lucidò le scarpe sfregandole sul retro dei pantaloni, guardò le sue unghie, per altro perfettamente tagliate e pulite, come se cercasse un piccolo, invisibile granello di polvere.

"Ebbene?" chiesero in coro Sirius e Remus avvicinandosi verso Piton.

"Ebbene… credo che abbia a che fare con quello che è successo stamani" concluse Piton, non senza prima aver trangugiato un grosso sorso di burroqualcosa, il cocktail che aveva reso famosa Madama Rosmerta, la quale, a chiunque chiedesse di cosa era composto, rispondeva con aria saputella "qualcosa… ", da cui il nome.

"Come tutti gli altri giorni, mi sono recato nella classe di pozioni, ho aperto le finestre e lasciato entrare un poco di questa meravigliosa aria dicembrina. Gli studenti erano stranamente silenziosi, anche il Trio seguiva i miei movimenti come se non mi avessero mai visto prima, bah, ragazzini… ma continuiamo. " proseguì Piton, interrompendosi per sorseggiare ancora un poco di quel nettare ambrato.

"Ora, voi sapete bene che in qualche occasione ci si sveglia con una musichetta in testa, che non si riesce a mandare via e che torna continuamente in mente anche nei momenti più impensati: ecco quello che è successo!"

"Aaaahhh!" disse Remus Lupin.

"Non ho capito niente." disse Sirius Black, scrollando vigorosamente il capo e, così facendo, innaffiando Remus Lupin con i residui di bibita contenuti nella cannuccia, che teneva ancora saldamente tra i denti.

"Uffa!" fece lezioso Piton. "Vi devo proprio spiegare tutto! E comunque non avevo ancora finito! Si dà il caso che il motivetto che mi girava per la testa stamani fosse... "

"Voldemort, Voldemort llallalla… " cominciò a canticchiare Sirius Black.

"Ma tu sei proprio fissato!" lo interruppe Remus Lupin, posandogli per la seconda volta quel giorno una mano sulla bocca, con l'effetto di ottenere un sordo rumore, come di uno sciacquone intento nel proprio lavoro.

"No, NO!" disse Piton. "Lasciatemi continuare. Dunque, il motivetto lo conoscete sicuramente, è quello che fa: ! FA LA MAGIA TUTTO QUEL CHE VUOI TU!" cantò Piton con voce baritonale, ruotando la testa per ogni dove come se si aspettasse di vedere accadere qualcosa. Apparentemente soddisfatto da quello che aveva visto, continuò:

"Orbene, non immaginate quale fu la mia meraviglia, quando, girandomi dopo aver fatto apparire sulla lavagna gli ingredienti per la pozione del giorno, mi ritrovai con un'aula piena di conigli, con la notevole eccezione di un furetto! Certo, avevo canticchiato per tutto il tempo, ma non immaginavo che quella vecchia formula funzionasse ancora!" Piton sembrava sorpreso e commosso, come se considerasse quello che era accaduto alla stregua di un miracolo o di una magia.

"Conigli!" esclamarono Remus Lupin e Sirius Black.

"19 conigli ed un furetto, per la precisione." sentenziò Piton.

"Ho impiegato quasi tutta la mattinata per ritrasformare i conigli in studenti e il furetto in Draco Malfoy." sospirò Piton, terminando rumorosamente di vuotare il suo bicchiere.

"Capisco perché erano spaventati, non deve essere carino essere trasformati in conigli, o furetti: probabilmente avevano paura che accadesse loro di nuovo." disse Remus Lupin.

"Non vedo perché una cosa simile debba succedere di nuovo!" interloquì Piton "Oltretutto ora mi frulla in testa una nuova canzone: DUE!" urlò a squarciagola Piton e, mentre i due amici si coprivano le orecchie per il rumore, un sonoro 'poof' venne dalla parte in cui, sino a pochi istanti prima, Madama Rosmerta stava sistemando i bicchieri.

Sirius Black fissò solo per un attimo il grosso gatto, anzi, la grossa gatta, che lo fissava: il suo ardore canino crebbe a dismisura e si lanciò verso di lei con un "Yuppie" di gioia, misto a quello che potremo definire l'impeto della caccia.

Purtroppo per lui, Piton fece un piccolo gesto, e con un altrettanto sonoro 'ploooof' il gatto, anzi, la gatta, tornò ad essere quello che era, ovvero Madama Rosmerta. Sirius Black non riuscì a frenare in tempo e tutto quello che poté fare fu di porre le braccia tese davanti a lui, cercando di attutire il più possibile l'inevitabile impatto. L'abbraccio che seguì non ebbe niente di romantico, anzi.

"Certo che oggi avete voglia di stupirmi!" disse Madama Rosmerta tornando verso il bancone, dondolandosi sensualmente sui tacchi "Prima Severus mi riempie di complimenti, poi Sirius cerca di abbracciarmi: dev'essere la primavera! "

"A dicembre?" mormorò sorpreso Remus Lupin, mentre osservava un Sirius Black, rosso come un peperone, che tornava verso il loro tavolo.

"Oh oooh... mi è semblato di vedele un gatto!" disse Piton ridacchiando ed ammiccando verso di lui, "Ma ora dovete proprio scusarmi, devo tornare a Hogwarts, si è fatto tardi e ho promesso ad Albus che gli avrei guardato Fanny mentre lui andava al cinema". Detto questo si alzò e cominciò a smaterializzarsi lentamente.

"Ma non puoi smaterializzarti e rimaterializzarti dentro Hogwarts" dissero quasi in coro Remus e Sirius "Le regole, la protezione di Silente... "

"Ho un permesso speciale proprio da Silente e, per quanto riguarda le regole, le regole sono fatte per essere trasgredite!".

E detto questo Piton sparì.

Sirius Black e Remus Lupin non credevano ai loro occhi ed alle loro orecchie: Severus Piton che irrideva le Regole (sì, con la "R" maiuscola!). Una cosa del genere non si era mai vista né udita.

Una volta passata la sorpresa, l'attenzione dei due fu attirata da un oggetto che, solitario, si ergeva quasi al centro della tavola: una piccola fiala riportante la scritta 'P+' nella piccola e precisa calligrafia di Piton.

Già le mani dei due stavano per avventarsi sulla preziosa fiala, quando alle loro spalle risuonò un colpo di tosse. Mentre i due si giravano, una mano, comparendo dal nulla, prelevò la fiala ed una voce conosciuta disse loro: "Scherzetto!".

Subito Remus Lupin e Sirius Black si rigirarono, rischiando pericolosamente una collisione tra i loro nasi, giusto in tempo per vedere scomparire la mano ed il suo prezioso contenuto.

"Che mi venga un colpo!" disse Sirius Black.

"Ti è già venuto" gli ricordò Remus Lupin, sempre serio e preciso.

"Ma no, intendevo dire che sono sempre più sorpreso da Severus: se continua di questo passo non so proprio dove andremo a finire."

Una settimana dopo lo sapevano benissimo, e con loro tutta la comunità magica.

Severus Piton imperversava: i suoi abiti colorati, nel grigiore delle divise di Hogwarts, ricordavano a tutti che era nato un nuovo Severus, più affabile, più divertente, più… più… in effetti ad Hogwarts non ne potevano più!

I suoi scherzi erano diventati famosi, tanto è vero che alcuni babbani, venuti per caso a conoscenza dei fatti, ne fecero subito una trasmissione televisiva chiamata 'Scherzi a parte'.

Le lezioni di Pozioni si erano trasformate in kermesse dove poteva accadere di tutto, ma il massimo lo si raggiunse quando Albus Silente, attirato dallo strano profumo proveniente dall'aula di Pozioni, trovò Piton intento a spiegare la ricetta del Vero Gulasch Ungherese ai ragazzi. "Vedete, il trucco sta nel non aggiungere troppo peperoncino, ed anche le cipolle vanno calibrate con cura" stava dicendo Severus Piton, "Ora, chi mi sa dire in che senso bisogna mescolare il gulasch?"

Subito Hermione Granger alzò la mano, ma Piton fece finta di non vederla, in questo almeno non era cambiato, "Potter, dimmelo tu!"

"Ehhhm... senso orario?"

"Non ha nessuna importanza il senso di rotazione del mestolo: cinquanta punti in meno a Grifondoro!" anche in questo non era cambiato…

Silente osservava dalla porta quanto stava accadendo e, quando se n'andò, lo fece con la massima calma, così silenzioso che nessuno lo vide né lo sentì. 'Bisogna fare qualcosa,' stava pensando Silente 'Ora!'

Severus Piton era nello studio di Silente: l'abito grigio, di un'eleganza sobria ma allo stesso tempo non banale, gli conferiva un'aria molto seria e rispettabile, senza intaccare la severità di base che traspariva dal suo aspetto. Il suo interlocutore, Albus Silente, seduto di fronte a lui, lo stava ascoltando con attenzione.

"Ti volevo ringraziare Albus" stava dicendo Piton "Se tu non mi avessi obbligato a ridurre le dosi della mia pozione avrei continuato a, diciamo così, esagerare. Invece, con il tuo aiuto ho potuto riprendere in mano la situazione. Devo ammettere che mi ha stupito la reazione degli studenti, pensa che oggi ho trovato l'aula perfettamente buia e tutti, e quando dico tutti intendo proprio tutti, si sono prontamente alzati per salutarmi, avrei anche giurato che Harry Potter sorrideva… "

"Ma non volevo solo dirti questo, in realtà sono venuto a trovarti perché mi è venuta un'idea."

"Quale?" chiese sorridendo Albus Silente.

Piton lo osservò per bene e, inclinandosi verso di lui, disse "Non mi dirai che lo hai pensato anche tu… "

"Mandiamo la pozione a Voldemort!" dissero contemporaneamente e, subito dopo, cominciarono a ridere, tanto che Fanny, risvegliata dal rumore, si mise a starnazzare per protesta.

FINE

6


End file.
